No existe el amor a primera vista
by Less Ziur
Summary: Semi es alguien positivo que piensa en encontrar su soulmate. Shirabu no cree en el amor destinado y se niega a creerlo. Pero las flores del Hanahaki no mienten, ni sus sentimientos tampoco.


**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Furudate. La historia es ficticia y no influye en nada con la original.**

 **¡Mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu! estoy muy emocionada, probando tierras nuevas y saliendo un poco del fandom de Kuroko no basket. Al mismo tiempo estoy nerviosa por probar con esta pareja ya que se me dificultó un poco crear una historia para ellos. Al final terminé por crear algo que a mi parecer es demasiado romántico y cursi, casi nada parecido a lo que escribo (¿?).**

 **Fanfic dedicado a ャシエサェケ (No tengo la menor idea de cómo pronunciarlo) para la improvisada dinámica del grupo UshiTen Hell de intercambio de regalos (tarde, lo sé). Chicos, son un amor a pesar de nuestra falta de actividad, aún tengo la esperanza en ustedes. Pensé que era la única que gustaba de la pareja de Ushijima x Tendou. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Pareja del fic: Semi x Shirabu.**

* * *

I

La primera vez que lo vio, Semi se quedó congelado por unos cuantos segundos, olvidándose del resto del mundo y solo volviéndose él su centro del universo.

Las presentaciones de los de primer año eran algo común en el club de vóley de Shiratorizawa, sin embargo, Eita no tenía ni la menor idea de que su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente después de que ese chico se presentara.

\- Kenjiro Shirabu, primer año, juego de armador –.

Y con esas simples palabras, Eita Semi cayó ridícula y completamente enamorado.

II

 _Las palabras siempre son un arma capaz de destruir a una persona, así sean las más simples. Sobre todo, si van acompañadas de una actitud indiferente._

 _Para Eita, las palabras de rechazo aun no tenían ese doloroso_ efecto _en él._

 _La chica de cabello castaño claro lo miró con desprecio y con voz fría y llena de desagrado le dejó algo muy en claro: -Jamás saldría con alguien como tú-, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el amplio pasillo del instituto._

 _Eita esperó unos segundos antes de que ella despareciera por las escaleras._

Nada.

 _Tocó su pecho y fingió toser un par de veces._

 _Otra vez_ nada _._

 _Llevaba desde hace un par de meses pensando en lo hermosa que era, su forma tan amable de ser con los demás y en como su sedoso cabello se movía cada que caminaba. Pensaba que estaba enamorado, pero era un error._

 _Por un momento pensó que la chica podría ser su_ pareja destinada _._

 _El bello mito hecho realidad. Las personas encontraban a la persona indicada, un_ soulmate _. Cuando una persona conoce a su alma gemela, su alianza se manifestaba de distintas maneras, pero todos coincidían en algo: sus_ sentimientos _serían compartidos._

 _Lazos_ irrompibles _._

 _Sus padres eran soulmates, se conocieron en la escuela a sus quince años, y Semi pensaba que él podía pasar por lo mismo. Pero al parecer no era su caso._

 _Un suspiro salió perezoso de sus labios, pasó sus manos detrás de su nuca y giró hacia las escaleras. Aun no era su momento._

 _\- ¡Eita! ¡Eita! – Semi vio a la roja cabellera acercándose, cada cinco pasos un pequeño brinco hacía saltar algunas hebras rojizas de la cabeza de Tendou con su peculiar corte de estilo hongo - ¿Qué tal con la chica? ¿ya tienes a tu soulmate? –._

 _Los enormes ojos de Tendou no le quitaban la vista de encima, le hacían sentir incómodo._

 _El pelirrojo era su mejor amigo de la infancia, y desde pequeños Semi había dejado en claro que él encontraría a su pareja destinada antes de cumplir los dieciséis años. Pero ya estaba en sus quinces, el tiempo se le terminaba – no era la indicada. Supongo que me deje llevar por lo bella que es –._

 _Tendou se quedó en silencio un momento, después se dirigió a la ventana del pasillo y recargó sus brazos sobre el marco de la misma – Eita, estuve pensando… ¿y si tu persona especial no es lo que tu esperas? – Semi levantó una ceja, dudoso – quiero decir, ¿y si es alguien semejante a ti?... ya sabes… de tu mismo sexo –._

 _\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –._

 _\- ¿Tu lo amarías de igual manera a pesar de ser_ hombre _?... –._

 _Las palabras murieron en ese momento, y el silencio quedó en su lugar. Los murmullos del patio llegaban poco audibles hasta el piso en donde ambos estaban._

 _\- Supongo que no habría de otra, los sentimientos no se mandan –._

 _Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Tendou, mostrando sus dientes - ¡No esperaba menos de ti! –._

III

Cuando Semi se dirigió hacia Shirabu, sus manos por alguna extraña razón sudaban, su rostro de repente se descomponía en una extraña mueca y su garganta se secaba poco a poco.

El entrenamiento para ver el desempeño de los nuevos había iniciado desde hace un rato, y Kenjiro era uno de los tantos armadores que buscaban un lugar en el equipo, por lo tanto, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Pero ese chico de segundo año con cabello raro, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se volvía molesto, como si solo lo estuviera analizando.

Lo peor sucedió cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él y trató de hablarle, justo después de que hubiera dado un pase a su ídolo: Ushijima.

\- Tu… deberías de doblar los codos un poco más, como… como un… ya sabes – Semi movía sus brazos, tratando de ser demostrativo. Quería dar una buena impresión y enseñarle sobre cómo trabajar con Ushijima.

\- Disculpe que le diga esto, pero, yo sé lo que hago. Así que no me moleste –.

El temperamento de Semi siempre había sido explosivo, así que estuvo a punto de reclamarle; pero un calor en su muñeca calló cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir. Una especie de tatuaje apareció en ella, un garabato sin sentido, pero que ahora compartiría para siempre con su soulmate, quien, para su suerte, era el chico frente a él.

Ambos miraron sus muñecas, la marca estaba hecha, y ambos compartirían su vida.

Semi no lo expresaba, pero estaba feliz de conocer a su persona indicada – Tú… eres mi Soul–

Sin embargo, las palabras que Shirabu le dedicó fueron dagas en su felicidad, que cortaron de tajo el momento.

\- No. No _puedo_ estar con alguien como tú… ¡Debe de ser un error! –.

Los balones dejaban de sonar cuando Shirabu interrumpía en un pase al momento de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

IV

 _\- Oye Tendou, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo será tu pareja destinada? –._

 _Semi puso pausa a su videojuego y volteo a ver a Tendou recostado en su cama, leyendo cómodamente una revista de la_ SJ _– No… y no me importa –._

 _\- Vamos, apuesto a que tienes algo en esa cabeza hueca tuya –._

 _Tendou apartó la vista de la revista, volteando los ojos al techo, fingiendo una expresión de pensar algo importante – Nada… Yo solo sé que mi pareja destinada llegará a mí en el momento justo, y… que cuando esté con esa persona, todo será como… como… ¡Como el campo por la mañana! Fresco y tranquilo, y me sentiré relajado estando cerca de mi soulmate –._

 _\- Rayos… de los dos eres el que parece loco, pero tus sentimientos son más claros que los míos –._

 _\- Semi, ¿Qué es lo que sientes acerca de tu pareja destinada? –._

 _-Umm… Castaño claro… -._

V

Los sentimientos son _complejos_ , era lo que siempre se repetía Shirabu cada mañana y cada noche como un mantra. El amor no era un sentimiento necesario para la existencia de las personas, y eso le quedaba más que claro con sus padres.

Justo ese día se cumplía un año de que su madre se fugara de la casa, ella se había ido con el vecino de abajo. En el complejo de departamentos donde vivían, todos los vecinos se conocían, y, en una pequeña junta de vecinos al parecer fue donde su madre y ese chico de conocieron.

Sus padres eran soulmates, o eso es lo que a Kenjiro siempre le decían.

A la mitad de sus doce años pudo darse cuenta de que el amor entre ellos se iba _terminando_. Las veces que su padre llegaba tarde o pasado de copas del trabajo, su madre le reprochaba y ambos comenzaban a gritarse.

El pequeño armario se convirtió en su guarida personal cada que eso pasaba, era el lugar del pequeño departamento donde los ruidos se escuchaban menos.

Las peleas se hicieron más frecuentes conforme el tiempo pasaba. Peleas tontas por no lavar los trastes, por si había o no cerveza en la nevera, incluso por saber dónde había quedado el control remoto de la televisión.

En unas cuantas peleas se habían escuchado un par de platos rotos, y en una sola ocasión él la llegó a golpear.

 _"El amor, es el sentimiento más bonito que podrás sentir Kenjiro. El día que encuentres a tu soulmate sabrás de lo que hablo"_. Le había dicho su madre el día en que lo encontró llorando después de una de sus tantas peleas con su esposo.

Pero desde que su madre no está en casa, Kenjiro tuvo que hacerse responsable de sí mismo. Durante los fines de semana trabajaba de mesero en un pequeño y discreto restaurante. Había hablado con el dueño y llegado a un acuerdo.

Por otro lado, su padre gastaba la mayoría de su salario en licor y mujerzuelas. Y él quedaba en el último lugar de la lista de prioridades de su padre.

 _\- El amor no es algo importante para sobrevivir. Está bien tener a alguien especial y dar muchas cosas por esa persona, incluso está bien que el destino escoja a tu pareja, pero, ¿esa persona, realmente te corresponde?_ – pensaba Shirabu mientras caminaba hacia su casa – _esa persona pudo haber sido para alguien más_ –.

En la entrada había varios pares de zapatos, y para Shirabu era de las peores noticias.

Un "estoy en casa" fue lo suficiente para que su padre le llamara a la pequeña sala y le dijera estrictamente que tenía prohibido salir de su habitación.

Las indecorosas miradas que algunos de los _"amigos"_ de su padre le lanzaban solo le provocaban escalofríos. Otra noche de alcohol y sexo con las putas que contrataba su padre, gastando el dinero que no tenían.

VI

 _Shirabu pensaba que, si no fuera por el vóley, él hubiera terminado en malos pasos._

 _Durante la secundaria entró al equipo de vóley solo para poder llegar más tarde a casa. Pero hubo alguien que hizo que se prendara de ese deporte._

 _Wakatoshi Ushijima._

 _En la mente de Kenjiro la idea de poder darle un pase a ese chico y que con su gran habilidad clavara el balón del otro lado de la chanca era más que suficiente para dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Entonces, mientras lo veía jugar en su último torneo de secundaria decidió entrar en Shiratorizawa y poder jugar junto con esa gran estrella._

El amor no es necesario para existir en esta vida. Las metas y los objetivos sí.

 _Alguien como él que no cree en el amor, no debería de ser bendecido con él, pero, el destino es el que juega con todos._

 _Nunca le pasó por su cabeza que encontraría a su soulmate en pleno primer entrenamiento dentro de la academia de Shiratorizawa._

 _Había chicos de mayor grado observando, y otros entrenando con ellos. Su primer pase en el entrenamiento fue dirigido hacia su ídolo. Wakatoshi golpeó su pase con exactitud y el balón salió volando hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, el sonido que hizo fue ensordecedor y una sonrisa de orgullo mezclado con felicidad amenazó con posarse sobre los finos labios de Shirabu._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que Ushijima le dirigiera unas palabras, un superior de cabellos rojos les interrumpió._

 _\- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! Yo también quiero participar –._

 _\- ¿Bloqueo? – fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Ushijima._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! –._

 _No hubo palabras entre Kenjiro y Wakatoshi, una simple reverencia y ambos entendieron lo que seguía. Pero había una mirada extra que lo_ molestaba _._

 _Wakatoshi se apoderó de uno de los balones y lo lanzó en el aire, Shirabu voleó el balón -a su parecer- perfectamente, Ushijima había saltado y golpeado el balón para que se clavara contra el suelo como el de hace unos instantes, pero este cayó del lado de su red._

 _Tendou aterrizaba milisegundos después de Ushijima, mirando el enrojecimiento de sus palmas y sonriendo ampliamente – No esperaba menos de Wakatoshi, ¡No siento mis manos! –._

 _\- Vamos a la enfermería –._

 _\- No te preocupes Wakatoshi, no es un dolor malo –._

 _Los dos se alejaban de Shirabu, sumidos en su vaga conversación. Kenjiro estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por ese chico de cabellos claros con puntas más oscuras._

 _Su mirada seguía molestándole. Quería decirle que dejara de verlo, y cuando volteo a reprocharle, el chico tenía la expresión que más odiaba._

 _El brillo en sus ojos y la calidez que expresaban ambos orbes provocaron en él dos cosas: la primera, un muy diminuto_ vuelco _en su corazón, y la segunda,_ miedo _._

 _Esos ojos eran los mismos con los que su madre veía al otro chico de quien se enamoró y por el cual lo abandonó, dejándolo con su mal padre._

 _Intercambiaron un par de frases, y para el destino, eso fue suficiente para marcarlos como una pareja. Era la primera vez que se veían, que hablaban, y ahora compartirían su vida juntos._

 _Pero Shirabu no estaba convencido._

 _¿Cómo podría alguien como él expresar amor? Definitivamente había algo mal. Él no sabía amar._

 _Estaba_ podrido. Hueco _._

 _No quería hacerle daño a alguien que le miraba con esos ojos brillosos._

 _Shirabu no estaba preparado para amar. No aún._

 _Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle un par de cosas sin pensarlo y salir corriendo._

VII

Semi tosió un par de veces.

Debía de dejar en claro las cosas con Shirabu antes de que las cosas se pusieran _peor_.

Caminó hasta el salón del castaño, entrando sin importarle los murmullos de los otros chicos, parándose en frente de Shirabu y cruzando los brazos.

\- Tenemos que hablar –.

Shirabu despegó su vista de sus alimentos y alzó la cabeza hasta toparse con los ojos de Semi.

\- Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar –.

\- Somos soulmates. Debemos de empezar por algún punto nuestra relación ¿no crees? –.

\- No tienes que forzar algo que no queremos –.

\- Tú eres el único de los dos que se rehúsa a hablar ¡Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que nos convertimos en _pareja_ y aun no quieres hablarme! –.

Las manos de Shirabu golpearon su escritorio apoyándose en ellas y levantándose bruscamente. Encaró a Eita y alzando el tono de voz dijo: - ¡Yo nunca acepte ser tu pareja! _Esto_ , - señaló su muñeca, directamente en su marca de soulmate – no significa nada. Solo es una estúpida marca ¿¡Que podrías querer tú, un completo extraño, conmigo!? -.

Antes de que Semi pudiera decir algo, Kenjiro lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, yéndose antes de que hablara. Era la cuarta vez que le hacía eso desde que se convirtieron en soulmates.

Semi mordió su labio inferior y salió caminando a grandes pasos bajo la mirada y el murmuro de los chicos de primero.

Llegó al baño y se metió en el último cubículo, bajando la tapa y usando el retrete como asiento.

El dolor en su pecho lo obligó a doblarse hasta tener su cabeza entre sus rodillas, un ataque de tos le hizo mantenerse en la misma posición durante casi un minuto. Cada vez que tosía, pequeños pétalos _amarillos_ salían de su boca. Los pétalos de un _crisantemo_.

Los delgados pétalos cubrían partes del suelo entre sus pies.

Si alguien le preguntara a Semi que era lo más tonto que existía en la tierra sería _morir de amor_ , sobre todo si sabes que tarde o temprano vas a encontrar a tu persona destinada.

VIII

 _La primera vez que Semi vio sobre la enfermedad de_ Hanahaki _, su tía era quien lo padecía._

 _Alguien que muere por un_ amor no correspondido _._

 _Ella había encontrado a su soulmate gracias a la tecnología, en una página de internet de citas por webcam. Él era un extranjero, y ambos correspondían sus sentimientos._

 _Semi recuerda cómo es que ella se la pasaba horas hablando con él por medio de la computadora portátil o por teléfono, pero eso no era_ suficiente _._

 _La necesidad de que él estuviera junto a ella se veía reflejado cada que apagaba la computadora o colgaba el teléfono. Las arcadas la tumbaban en el suelo haciendo que las diminutas flores de_ amaranto _salieran de su boca como un vomito rojo y abundante._

 _Su primer ataque asustó al pequeño Eita, para el décimo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver las pequeñas flores tapizar el piso que se encontraba debajo de ella con cada nueva arcada._

 _Su madre le explicó que su familia era de las pocas que había heredado tan infrecuente enfermedad._

 _Era la maldición de la familia por amar a alguien._

 _La situación empeoró cuando él comenzaba a comunicarse menos con ella, a ausentarse por días y no dejarle ningún mensaje._

 _Pero su tía tenia_ cura _. Una muy compleja y peligrosa operación donde a ella le quitarían parte de sus sentimientos, con ello, su enfermedad mejoraría, pero el amor que sentía por aquel hombre que la hacía feliz ya no existiría más._

Dar la vida por amor, o vivir la vida sin amor.

 _Semi, con su infantil mente de seis años, pensó que, si le decían, él podía vivir con ellos y salvar a su tía. Pero no todo era tan fácil._

 _Un par de meses después su tía falleció._ Murió de amor.

 _Y el chico que estaba enamorado de ella quería darle la sorpresa de su vida, apareciendo en la casa de ella dos días después de su fallecimiento._

 _Él había llegado para estar junto a ella, dándole una grata sorpresa. Pero había llegado demasiado_ tarde _._

 _Las horas extras en su trabajo le habían dado el dinero suficiente para visitarla, pero al final de todo no había valido la pena. El chico se disculpó con cada integrante de la familia, y cuando fue el turno de Eita, él simplemente lo abrazó y susurró en su oído "_ no importa donde este tu soulmate, siempre debes estar ahí para esa persona _"._

IX

Shirabu se recargó en la pared del pequeño comedor que había para empleados. Se había encerrado en este cuando vio que Semi, Tendou y Ushijima entraban por la bonita puerta del local.

Maldecía su suerte. Si cualquiera de ellos tres lograba verlo y decía algo en la academia, sus días en la misma estaban contados. En el reglamento escolar estipulaba claramente que el alumnado tenía completamente prohibido tener cualquier tipo de trabajo, incluso de medio tiempo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que había negado tener una habitación en el mismo instituto.

Lo peor de todo, hoy era de esos escasos días en el que el pequeño restaurante tenía gente, y los cuatro meseros muy apenas podían cubrir todas las demandas de los comensales.

Su jefe lo encontró, y después de una breve llamada de atención, lo mandó a atender, justo la mesa de sus tres superiores.

X

Una cita.

Ese había sido el soborno propuesto por Eita.

No era tan difícil de cumplir, pero había algo que lo impedía: el trabajo era importante para Kenjiro.

Semi le había dicho que pidiera permiso de faltar, o que simplemente no fuera. Shirabu se enojó ante el poco respeto que le tenía a su arduo esfuerzo por tener dinero de manera honrada; sus días de descanso obligatorio de la escuela los usaba para poder trabajarlo completo y conseguir algo de dinero.

Pero ¿qué sabría Eita sobre Shirabu tratando de conseguir dinero a espaldas de su ebrio padre? Desde que se conocen, jamás han entablado una conversación como personas normales, y por más de que Semi tratara, Shirabu se niega y no pone de su parte en profundizar su relación.

Abrazó con fuerza el balde entre sus piernas y tosió un par de veces, los pétalos de _calas_ habían llenado la mitad del pequeño recipiente. Al más diminuto tosido, un pétalo salía y caía directo con el resto.

\- ¿A caso hice algo malo? –.

Tendou bajó la revista de sus piernas, acomodó su cuerpo por enésima ocasión sobre la cama y negó con la cabeza. Ushijima pasaba de hoja en hoja la revista de la SJ que Tendou le había prestado, buscaba las que tuvieran color y fueran llamativas, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Semi.

\- No lo creo. Pero si quitas tu feo carácter y tu pésimo sentido de la moda, así como tu cabello mal teñido, yo diría que eres un buen partido – dijo Tendou.

\- ¿Semi, te tiñes el cabello? – preguntó Ushijima.

\- Ustedes dos realmente están en la misma sintonía –.

El pelirrojo levantó su mano izquierda y meneó un par de veces su meñique, presumiendo su marca de soulmate; una especie de anillo tatuado de color rojo se encontraba en la base de su falange y en el dorso del dedo había una línea roja que resaltaba incluso sobre la uña. En la mano derecha de Ushijima estaba la misma marca, tan roja como la de Tendou y con el mismo patrón en la base; la línea sobre su meñique continuaba perfectamente la de Satori. Una bonita referencia al _hilo rojo del destino_.

Una fugaz sonrisa se había puesto en los labios de Semi, envidiaba un poco a su pelirrojo amigo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento por él; pero, de repente, Eita comenzó a _llorar_.

Una increíble presión en su pecho le estaba molestando, aminorando el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.

Pensaba que era la enfermedad, pero no había tos o algún indicio de vomito. Ni un pétalo salía de su boca.

\- ¿Por qué… me siento _así_? – instintivamente se abrazó a sí mismo, doblando las rodillas y golpeando el balde tirando los pétalos en el acto – tengo miedo… ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?... _ugh_ … mi mamá… quiero a mi mamá –.

La escena desconcertó a ambos chicos, pero entonces cayeron en cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amigo. Él estaba _sintiendo_.

\- Es extraño ¿verdad? – los ojos de Semi se enfocaron difícilmente sobre Tendou – ese sentimiento que tienes, se siente tan real, pero sabes que no es tuyo ¿cierto? – Eita solo asintió – así es como se siente Shirabu en _este_ instante –.

 _Ah_. Eso lo explica. Era emocionante saber lo que la persona que sería tu pareja para siempre sentía, pero era triste saber que, en ese momento, Shirabu estaba _sufriendo_ , y no sabía por qué.

\- Duele… Haz que pare… - sus manos apretaban con fuerza las mangas de su camisa, las lágrimas mojaban completamente sus mejillas, una presión horrible se plantaba en su pecho y sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza – no más, para… _paren_ … ¿por qué _mamá_ no está _aquí_? No… no… no – las palabras salían sin que él lo pensara.

Semi enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, temblaba en todo momento. Se sentía mal, pésimo, triste, desesperado… el sentir a alguien más era extraño. Sentimientos que se imponen sobre los suyos y le hacen sentirse de manera tan desagradable.

En algún momento pensó que podría volverse loco.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Tendou lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos, Wakatoshi no tardó en imitarlo. El calor de ambos se sentía bien, el cálido abrazo tranquilizaba sus turbios pensamientos.

\- Tu también puedes _transmitirle_ sentimientos. Solo hazle saber que no está solo, que tiene que cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas positivas. Hazle saber que tu _estas ahí_ –.

XI

Al llegar a casa, Shirabu vio la desastrosa cantidad de zapatos en la entrada. Sabía que sería una larga noche, las zapatillas de las rameras le daban a entender eso.

Pasó de largo hasta su habitación, que, para su desgracia, estaba ocupada por quien sabe quién.

No tenía amigos cerca de casa a los cuales acudir. Así que no tenía la menor idea de donde encerrarse para pasar la noche lejos de la abundante cantidad de alcohol y sexo.

Una mano se posó en su cadera, descendiendo por lo largo de su pierna. Asqueado, empujó al viejo que lo estaba toqueteando, pero este se le abalanzó y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo. Lo empujó una vez más y este trastabilló hasta el suelo.

Corrió hasta el baño, en donde se encerró. Metió su cuerpo en la tina y también cerró la cortina.

La vida de su padre se había salido de control, todo estaba mal. Ya no podía soportar más a ese señor.

No quería estar ahí. Tal vez si hubiera sido más listo le hubiera pedido a su madre irse con ella y su amante. Pero en esa etapa de su vida jamás se le ocurrió.

Necesitaba irse.

Alejarse de ese mal ambiente.

Quería a su madre con él.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y una profunda tristeza y desesperación embriagó su cuerpo. Sus manos cubrían sus ojos y sus lamentos salían de su boca sin detenerse a pensar en un momento sobre si haría ruido o no.

Golpes en la puerta y su nombre ser pronunciado una y otra vez, con invitaciones indecorosas.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él? ¿Su suerte era tan mala que tuvo que terminar así?

La desesperación reinaba su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y lo único que hacía era llorar.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, un fuerte latido de su corazón le hizo bajar la intensidad de sus lamentos, un segundo latido apaciguo sus lágrimas y un tercero calmó sus pensamientos.

La calidez alrededor de su cuerpo lentamente le tranquilizaba, amenguando las malas emociones.

Podía sentir como un abrazo calentaba su cuerpo, como le transmitían cierta la calma. Su mente recordó el agradable olor a tierra mojada, la calidez de una manta y lo delicioso de un chocolate caliente en una tarde lluviosa sin su padre en casa.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Ese tipo de cosas eran las cosas efímeras que él disfrutaba.

No lo veía, pero él sabía que su soulmate le decía " _aquí estoy_ ". Ni siquiera en esos momentos podía dejarlo en paz. Era un _imbécil_.

Y eso, al parecer, estaba _bien_.

XII

\- No creo que esta sea una buena idea –.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! –.

Semi miraba los enormes juegos mecánicos. Definitivamente no tenía miedo de subirse a uno, pero si le molestaba la idea de terminar con el estómago en la garganta.

Tendou lo había propuesto de la nada. Tener una cita doble menos uno.

La idea era ir los cuatro, pero al ver que Shirabu seguía negándose a salir con ellos, poniendo el pretexto de su trabajo, no les quedó de otra que esperar un día feriado; pero Shirabu volvió a salirse con la suya quedándose en casa.

Sabiendo que Eita y Kenjiro ya compartían el _lazo_ de sus sentimientos, Tendou pensaba que probablemente Eita le haría llegar toda la adrenalina de los juegos mecánicos y la felicidad que invadía el montar uno de los enormes juegos. O eso era lo que esperaba.

Semi había sugerido comenzar con algo despacio, pero Tendou lo arrastró directamente a la montaña rusa más grande. Al final, Semi quedó con la cabeza entre las piernas en una banca mientras los pétalos de _azahares_ salían uno por uno de su boca.

La adrenalina era lo suyo, pero la enfermedad lo hacía lento y perezoso, frágil como una _flor_. Recuerda disfrutar de las atracciones con las manos en alto mientras giraba trescientos sesenta grados, no aferrándose al barandal y cerrando los ojos.

¿Realmente estaba muriendo?

La repentina tos le distrajo. Ushijima y Tendou se acercaron para auxiliarlo, era de los peores episodios de tos que había tenido, las personas se detenían por un momento a ver a Semi. Los pétalos salían y caían hasta el suelo, juntándose en una pequeña montaña. Entonces, una pequeña arcada de vomito le hizo sacar una flor completa.

En su mano, un pequeño capullo de flor de azahar se habría lentamente mostrando a la blanca flor.

 _Realmente está muriendo._

\- Estoy seguro que tus sentimientos le llegarán a Shirabu – mencionó Satori. Le dolía ver a su amigo de esa manera y no quería verlo sufrir más.

XIII

 _\- Enfermedad de Hanahaki. Es muy rara y yo la tengo –._

 _\- ¿Y de qué trata? –._

 _\- El día en que encuentre a mi soulmate, sabré que es esa persona porque tendremos la misma marca –._

 _\- Como todos… eso no te hace especia, SemiSemi –._

 _\- ¡Ya lo sé!... lo que me hace especial es que, si esa persona no me quiere, moriré vomitando flores –._

 _Tendou desfiguró su rostro en desagrado, la idea de sacar algo por su boca no le era tan agradable, pero era de una extraña manera bizarra y atrayente a su pequeña mente – Si yo tuviera la enfermedad de Hana-no-sé-qué pondría mi propia florería –._

 _\- ¡Pero no duraría mucho! Porque me moriría…_ duh _tonto –._

 _Semi veía a Tendou con el entrecejo fruncido. De repente, ambos explotaron en risas. En ese entonces no pensaban que su enfermedad se volvería real._

 _\- Pero hablando en serio, el día que tengas esa enfermedad, yo cuidaré de ti –._

 _\- Gracias. Pero no lo necesitaré, mi soulmate me amará tanto como yo lo amaré… y de seguro le encontraré antes de los dieciséis… ¡como mis padres! –._

XIV

Había pasado poco más de medio año desde que Semi y él se convirtieron en soulmate.

Y de todas las cosas que él pudo hacer, fue la de ayer la peor de todas.

Las náuseas, el mareo, vértigo y las enormes ganas de gritar le habían traído problemas con su padre. El señor había tenido el mismo día libre que él, volviendo a Shirabu su sirviente durante todo el día.

Nunca había tenido problema con su padre, pero al volverse ineficiente gracias a Eita y las emociones junto a las sensaciones que le transmitía, él se molestó.

No hubiera habido mucho problema; pero en cuanto el señor le tomó de la muñeca y vio la marca de soulmate de Shirabu, explotó en cólera. Si Shirabu era un escéptico al creer en el amor y en los soulmate, su padre era peor.

Le gritó las peores cosas, comparándolo con su madre y que de seguro lo abandonaría igual. Le amenazó e incluso, en la única oportunidad que Shirabu tuvo para defenderse, fue golpeado.

Si ser un soulmate le traería tantos problemas, entonces preferiría no tener nada y quedarse en la soledad siempre.

Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, se plantó frente a Semi, y con un semblante serio y cruzando los brazos le dijo: - deja de hacer estupideces. Solo me causas problemas –.

Los orbes de Eita enfocaron directamente en el labio roto de Kenjiro y su ceja partida, ambas, sobre el lado derecho de su cara.

\- ¿Qué te paso? –.

\- Dímelo tu… supongo que deberías saberlo ¿no?... _transmitir_ los sentimientos debe ser tan fácil para ti… ¿es que acaso no te llegaron los míos? –.

\- ¿Qué se supone debería de sentir? Lo único que quería es que no te sumergieras de nuevo en esa maldita tristeza. Sufres demasiado, ¡yo solo quiero ayudarte! –.

\- ¿¡Que sabes tú de mí!? Jamás hemos hablado de nosotros. ¿Es que acaso ya te crees el experto de mi vida solo por los sentimientos? ¡No me hagas reír! –.

\- Entonces empecemos a hablarnos –.

\- ¡Entiende que quiero que te alejes de mí! –.

\- Y yo necesito que entiendas que ambos tenemos que apoyarnos en esto, quiero conocerte, pero tú te resistes… ¿¡Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad!? –.

\- ¡Que dejes de ser tan insistente!... una estúpida _marca_ no significa que de verdad tengamos que estar juntos… ¡El amor no es tan importante como piensas! –.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, ¡El amor es uno de los mejores sentimientos! –.

\- Eso solo lo diría un tonto con la cabeza en las nubes ¡Observa! Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú, apenas y te conozco, somos tan diferentes y aun así el destino quiso que nos juntáramos –.

\- Puedes verlo como una prueba –.

\- ¡No hay ninguna maldita prueba! ¿¡qué tan ciego estas!? Yo no puedo quererte, y jamás lo haré. El amor nunca me ha importado… ¿soulmates? Eso solo son estupideces… cuentos para niños caprichosos. Mírame ¡yo no soy capaz de amar! –.

\- ¡Yo puedo enseñarte! –.

\- ¡Cállate! Solo dices tonterías. ¡Ojalá y te _mueras_! –.

Shirabu recapacitó de inmediato a sus palabras, tapando su boca con ambas manos. El enojo le había hecho decir de más sin pensar. Ushijima y Tendou entraron al gimnasio en ese momento, pero eso no les importó.

Semi miró sorprendido, las palabras y su insistencia se habían perdido en algún punto de su garganta. El corazón se le estrujó y su labio inferior tembló un par de veces.

Lo siguiente que sus ojos vieron fueron a Kenjiro alejarse corriendo, dejándolo a él con un corazón roto.

\- Pero que cruel – fue lo último que escuchó de Tendou, antes de que un dolor intenso y una arcada de asco lo tumbaran el suelo, los pétalos de _nenúfar_ y de _claveles amarillos_ salían de su boca como aquella vez que su tía se había puesto grave.

La presión en su pecho y el dolor eran demasiado para su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y más arcadas de vomito hacían su garganta doler. En cierto punto, Semi tuvo que usar su brazo izquierdo como apoyo en el suelo cuando los capullos salían de su boca y se abrían en la duela del gimnasio.

Una muerte bella pero dolorosa.

Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó inconsciente.

XV

El cuarto del hospital era perpetuamente aburrido, la asepsia era estricta y las blancas paredes tan monótonas.

Todo era silencioso. Tanto, que podía escuchar a sus padres hablar con el doctor incluso si ellos estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Sus opciones se habían reducido a las de su tía. Operarse o no ya sería cuestión de él y de sus padres, aunque sus progenitores optaban por la opción más viable que era _salvarle_ _la vida_ , al precio de sus sentimientos hacia Shirabu, hacia su mejor amigo, hacia su propia familia.

Las flores que adornaban su camilla crecían hermosas, arrebatándole lentamente la vida. De todas las que salían de su cuerpo, la más dolorosa era la _anemona_.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y Tendou entró alzando los brazos, detrás de él Ushijima traía cargando un par de bolsas, seguramente con comida que él no podía ingerir y algunas revistas de la SJ escogidas por ambos.

\- ¿Ya mero sales de aquí? Sabes, este lugar es taaaan aburrido. Vamos Eita, Wakkun necesita que le des unos buenos pases – movió sus brazos fingiendo volear un balón invisible.

\- _Me voy a morir_. Así que no necesitan que practique con ustedes. Shirabu es bueno… no lo hagan sentir mal –.

\- ¿Qué dices SemiSemi? ¡es obvio que vas a salir de aquí! –.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan cabeza hueca Tendou! – un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, y después de soltar un suspiro, Semi volvió a hablar – es obvio que me estoy muriendo. Shirabu jamás me va a amar… mi familia está viendo por la operación, pero ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me _quitan_ mis sentimientos de _afecto_? Yo siempre quise mi soulmate, algo tan bonito como lo de mis padres… pero al parecer tendré algo igual a lo de mi tía. Vaya idiota que soy, yo… yo… –

La respiración de Eita se entrecortaba, las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo sonaban ensordecedoramente. Tendou se acercó de inmediato, pero solo duró a lado de su amigo unos segundos, una horda de enfermeros y médicos lo alejaron de inmediato junto a Ushijima.

Eita estaba teniendo una crisis muy seria, había una cantidad de pétalos que obstruían sus vías aéreas y le dificultaban respirar. Las flores tiradas alrededor de su cama seguían floreciendo hermosas, continuando robando la vida a Semi.

Un respirador le fue colocado, y Eita no volvió a abrir los ojos.

Tendou había quedado en shock. La desesperación en su cuerpo y el miedo le hacían temblar.

Ushijima lo abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole seguridad y paz. Su cuerpo detuvo sus erráticos movimientos, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y volteó a ver a los padres de Eita.

\- No morirá ¡yo me encargaré de eso! –.

Y sin despedirse salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para buscar la salida.

Wakatoshi hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo detrás de Tendou.

XVI

La crueldad de la enfermedad de Hanahaki radicaba principalmente en el hecho de que, la persona que lo padecía, moría lentamente al no ser correspondido su amor. Lo segundo era que, el soulmate, se volvía completamente ajeno a los dolores causados por la enfermedad.

Esa persona no tosía pétalos.

No vomitaba flores.

Su vida era completamente suya e independiente del enfermo, dejándolo morir solo, sin enterarse nunca de lo que le pasaba.

En ningún momento Shirabu sintió la desesperación que atacaba a Semi cuando el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Lo triste o melancólico que se ponía cuando veía a las flores crecer en la palma de su mano.

A Shirabu no le afectaba en nada.

Pero por alguna razón, se sentía deprimido.

Después de esa pequeña riña en el gimnasio, Kenjiro no volvió a ver a Semi, y estaban a punto de cumplirse dos semanas desde ese día.

Durante ese tiempo, y después de haber despejado su mente, se puso a reflexionar. Era cierto que él no ponía nada de su parte por hacer que su relación diera inicio, ambos solo conocían el nombre del otro, lo más en común que compartían era el gusto por el vóley, pero en el resto de los ámbitos, eran completamente diferentes, incluso había detalles que aun desconocían el uno del otro.

Aunque, admitía que le hubiera gustado ir con ellos al parque de diversiones. La adrenalina que le transmitía Semi prefería que fuese propia.

Y por momentos, solo por momentos, aceptaba que Eita se le hacía _atractivo_.

Ese día era de los menos concurridos en el trabajo. Pensó que todo iba a ser normal, hasta que la campanilla de la entrada sonó y en segundos, su brazo fue tomado y jalado, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

Le tomo unos momentos para pasar del estupor inicial y reconocer la cabellera roja de su superior.

\- ¡Tendou! ¿¡que diab-

\- ¡Cállate! Si no nos vamos ahora, Eita… él… se va a morir –.

Shirabu jaló su mano soltándose el agarre de Tendou, retrocedió lo que habían avanzado y negó con la cabeza. Si algo sabia del pelirrojo era que siempre exageraba todo. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que Satori hizo después.

Terminó de rodillas, apoyando la frente en el suelo mientras lloraba – Te lo ruego. Hanahaki lo está matando, tú lo estas matando. No sé si con solo verlo se cure, pero no perdemos nada con intentar ¡por favor, Shirabu! –.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Kenjiro se sentía avergonzado, los pocos comensales que había se quedaban mirando a Tendou y a él mientras murmuraban.

Apartó su vista del pelirrojo hasta su otro superior que aún estaba en la entrada. Ushijima apretaba la ropa que estaba sobre su pecho, su rostro se desfiguraba un poco en dolor, de su mano resaltaba su marca de soulmate al igual que la de Tendou. Ahora entendía que todo lo que su ruidoso superior decía no eran mentiras o disparates.

\- Tendou – llamó Shirabu, cuando el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza se topó con una blanca mano – guíame –.

XVII

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agitado.

En cuanto bajaron del transporte, sus pasos se volvieron rápidos cruzando a grandes zancadas la entrada del hospital; cuando llegó a la recepción y la señorita le sonrió, él se echó a correr.

Detrás de él iba Tendou, diciéndole por donde ir y que dirección tomar hasta la habitación de Semi.

Su respiración se volvió pesada en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta; en el camino perdió a Ushijima en la entrada, quien se quedó dando explicaciones a la recepcionista; durante el trayecto a Tendou, haciendo tiempo con un par de enfermeros que pretendían detenerlos.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y caminó hasta entrar completamente en la habitación; cerró detrás de él la puerta metiendo el seguro. Frente a él, Semi estaba recostado en la camilla, con aparatos monitoreando sus signos vitales y una mascarilla de oxígeno ayudándole a respirar. A su alrededor parecía haber un hermoso jardín, rodeado de diferentes flores, pero las que más se destacaban era las _amapolas rojas_.

Shirabu caminó, pisando las flores y marchitándolas, los pétalos se escabullían entre sus dedos cuando pasó la mano sobre las que salían de las sábanas.

¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que susurró. Para él no era justo, Semi se merecía a alguien mejor que él para amarlo.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?... tú no eres quien tiene que morir, y menos por alguien como yo. ¡Deja de jugar y abre los ojos de una maldita vez! ¡No quiero tu muerte en mi conciencia! Joder… no mueras… tú me lo prometiste, que me enseñarías a amar. Por favor, _enséñame_ –.

Arrancó las flores de la cama, haciendo un espacio para su cuerpo y poder recostarse junto a Eita.

Le pareció estar un par de minutos junto a Semi, pero cuando volvió su vista a la ventana los tonos rosas y violetas pintaban el cielo.

Golpes en la puerta rompieron su silencio y segundos después la puerta era abierta por el personal del hospital, ya era hora de que en verdad se retirara.

XVIII

\- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras Eita! Las prácticas de vóley son aburridas sin tener a quien molestar, y Taichi no cuenta –.

Un golpe en el hombro le sacó un pequeño quejido a Tendou, después pequeñas risas entre él y Semi fueron compartidas.

\- Ya extrañaba la escuela. Los doctores dicen que me recupero rápido, solo es cuestión de tiempo para estar al cien por ciento –.

\- ¡Aun así! Date prisa y cúrate ya, incluso Wakkun te extraña ¿Verdad? –.

\- El equipo necesita de tus pases y saques, Semi –.

\- Creo que no me queda de otra –.

Murmullos fuertes se escuchaban en el pasillo, los alumnos que se encontraban en los salones salían corriendo para buscar un lugar en las ventanas.

Eita arqueo una ceja, y lleno de curiosidad fue a ver, seguido de Tendou y Ushijima.

Aprovechando su altura, se asomaron detrás de un grupo de chicos más bajos que ellos; para Semi Eita el sorprenderse es casi imposible, pero al ver a Shirabu frente a una enorme manta que decía " _lo siento_ " eso sí que lo sorprendió, y más cuando el sentimiento de vergüenza y los nervios le _invadieron_ y tiñeron sus mejillas de rojo.

Shirabu levantó su mano, sosteniendo un megáfono, su garganta seca y sus manos sudorosas le hacían la labor más difícil – _kkksss_ … primer año, Kenjiro Shirabu, club de vóleibol, armador – dio un profundo respiro antes de continuar – hace meses cuando entre a esta escuela me fue revelado mi soulmate, sin embargo, por cuestiones personales no soy alguien que crea en el amor a primera vista o en los mismos soulmate. Me dedique a alejarlo, por miedo a enamorarme de _verdad_ , por lo mismo que mi compañero enfermó gravemente de algo que yo no sabía que tenía. Este mensaje tiene dos objetivos; el primero darles a entender que no importa cuánto tarde, su persona especial llegará, y, cuando lo haga, atesórenlo mucho porque _el amor, es el sentimiento más bonito que podrán sentir_. Lo segundo y más importante es una disculpa pública para mi soulmate, por mi culpa tuvo muchos problemas, y, aunque él también me haya causado varios, creo que ninguno tan grave como el que yo le cause a él –.

\- Ese tonto –.

Eita salió corriendo por el pasillo directo a las escaleras. Era vergonzoso lo que Shirabu hacía, era de las peores vergüenzas que pasaba por toda su vida, y al parecer el de Shirabu también. Sus _sentimientos_ no le mentían. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron, al llegar a la entrada lo vio y gritó su nombre.

Ambos compartieron una mirada, sintiendo lo mismo. Sus signos eran claros; el corazón se aceleraba, sus pensamientos no eran claros, el estómago se revolvía y el rojo en sus mejillas se marcaba más. Entones cayeron en cuenta de que estaban posiblemente _enamorados_.

Los brazos de Eita le rodearon, pegando ambos cuerpos en un protector abrazo. Los ojos de Shirabu se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos se aferraron al uniforme de Semi.

\- Realmente lo siento –.

\- Esta bien, aquí estoy. Todavía tengo algo que enseñarte –.

Shirabu se alejó lo suficiente, sus labios terminaron sobre los de Semi en un sencillo beso.

Gritos y uno que otro chiflido se escuchaban detrás de ellos. Aún era temprano para que la escuela iniciara sus clases, pero el alumnado presente era más que suficiente para hacer ruido.

Para Kenjiro Shirabu el amor no era primordial, pero ahora que estaba con Eita Semi, tal vez ese sentimiento podría pasar a un mayor puesto.

Después de todo, ambos son el uno para el otro.

* * *

 **Lo admito, fue un reto para mi hacer este OS. Sobre todo, cuando la chica me dijo "sorpréndeme".**

 **En cuanto a las flores, traté de enfocarme un poco al lenguaje de las flores. Confieso que no hice una investigación profunda y varias páginas daban un significado diferente de cada flor, así que use los blogs con los significados más convenientes de acuerdo al fanfic, son los siguientes para que quede un poco más claro el texto:**

 **Crisantemo amarillo: amor desdeñado.**

 **Amaranto: amor platónico.**

 **Calas: esquivez.**

 **Azahares: orgullo.**

 **Nenúfar: tu corazón de hielo no sabe valorar lo mucho que te quiero.**

 **Claveles amarillos: desprecio.**

 **Anémona: abandono.**

 **Amapola: de rojo intenso, es asociada a la sangre, la muerte y el sacrificio. Flor, del sueño, de la muerte y del sacrificio, regalada por Hamlet a Ofelia momentos antes de su trágico fin.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
